


Quiet Night

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Eggnog, Fire, Gift Fic, M/M, Rum, Spiked drink, turtleslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Leatherhead and Don enjoy a quiet night together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LineCrosser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LineCrosser/gifts).



> A short Christmas present for MomoRawrr

The sewer tunnels were a little chilly as Don walked through the walkways that were hidden from human eyes. To chase away the cold Don had on a pair of boots to protect his toes from frostbite and a purple scarf wrapped around his neck and hanging back down over his shell. Instead of his trusty duffle, Don had a smaller messenger bag slung over his left shoulder and across his body. His brothers and father were back in the lair relaxing and enjoying a quiet Christmas Eve at home while he was planning on doing much the same thing over at Leatherhead’s place.

Don had been in a relationship with Leatherhead for a couple of years now and he greatly enjoyed getting to send any time with his boyfriend but especially at times of the year like that which were specifically meant to be spent with friends and family.

By the time that Don got to LH’s place and let himself inside he was rubbing his hands together quickly to bring some warmth to the digits. The rush of warmth coming from the home that was hidden from any passing eyes felt very nice against his chilled skin.

“Hey LH,” Don called out as he closed the door behind him and walked farther into the home.

“Good evening Donatello,” Leatherhead’s voice sounded from the next room. “Come in and make yourself comfortable.”

Don couldn’t stop the wide smile taking over his face at the sound of his mate’s voice. Just being around the larger mutant was enough to brighten up Don’s day and make him feel warm and happy inside. Walking into the next room Don immediately spotted the mutant crocodile sitting at his lab station.

Reaching up Don pulled the messenger bag off his shoulder and over his head to carefully set it down by his feet. Don continued deeper into the room until he could walk up to his boyfriend and leaned in to place a chaste kiss on LH’s cheek.

“I’m always comfortable when I’m with you,” Don said as he wound his arms around Leatherhead’s shoulders and nuzzled into his neck. “This is by far one of my favorite places to be.”

Leatherhead grinned widely as he turned enough to wind his own arms around Don’s waist while still not breaking the turtle’s hold.

“I am very glad to hear that my love,” LH rumbled as he pulled Don flush against him. “Having you by my side never fails to lighten my heart.”

For a moment they both stayed right where they were and enjoyed the closeness of having their other half safe within their arms. Eventually though the position began to become uncomfortable and they had to pull away.

Don was the first to let go and while LH proceeded to turn back to messing with his lab station the genius turtle went into Leatherhead’s small kitchen and take out a jug of eggnog that the larger mutant had gotten just for this night. Bringing the drink back out along with two mugs Don found Leatherhead waiting for him on a pile of pillows and blankets.

On the lab table were five bunsen burners with flames flickering at the top casting a merry glow against the walls and adding warmth to the room in replacement of a fireplace. Don smiled as he swiped his bag off the floor and joined his mate on the soft nest. The smaller mutant curled up close to LH’s right side while Leatherhead’s tail came up and wrapped across Don’s lap and around his waist so that they were cuddled as close as possible.

Once they were both comfortable Don handed the drink and mugs to LH who poured out two portions for each of them while Don reached into his bag and brought out a bottle.

“I thought we might enjoy some rum in our eggnog,” Don offered as he unscrewed the cap and poured some into both mugs.

LH hummed appreciatively as he brought the drink up to his lips and took a sip. “If I didn’t know any better my love I would think that you were trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me.”

Don chuckled as he took a deep drink from his own mug. “There’s a reason I’m not the only genius around here.”

Leatherhead smiled warmly at his mate’s remark and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips and lick at the eggnog mustache Don had on his upper lip. For the rest of the evening the two of them just enjoyed each other’s company cuddled up close, drinking their spiked eggnog, and watching their makeshift fire. There was no place either of them could imagine being.


End file.
